Apprenticeship
by raeandrob4evaandbloomsbabe
Summary: Takes place a few weeks after 'Haunted'. Robin is approached by Slade, this time the real Slade. But Slade isn't after Robin, he's after another bird in the tower. But why? Rating may change... robrae. Split author story!


**Hello!!!!!!!!! Welcome to raeandrob4eva and bloomsbabe's first ever split authored fan fic!!! **

**R.R.4.E.- yea... anyone who's read any of my stories YOU BETTER BE READING THIS TOO!!!! lol**

**bb- Same goes for anyone who's read mine...**

**Disclaimer- Neither raeandrob4eva or bloomsbabe owns Teen Titans!!!**

Robin cursed himself. Why had he come here? Why had he come here alone was more like it.

He glanced around at the strip of mountain road that he stood on. The same strip he had fallen from a few weeks ago, when he saw Slade for the first time since Terra had betrayed him. Of course, it hadn't been Slade then, just something inside of Robin's mind. But now, he wasn't so sure that Slade was actually gone, Cyborg had said that the reagent in the mask hadn't triggered itself. He had learned that bit from eavesdropping on the rest of the Titans after they had sent him to bed.

Slade sent him an e-mail of all things. Hell, it probably wasn't even Slade. But Robin wasn't taking any chances.

**Flashback:**

_Robin sat back against the headboard of his bed and cracked open one of Raven's depressing books. He had been wondering what she had seen in them for the longest time. This one was titled: Tonight We Die, Tomorrow Never Is_ _by Calvyne Colon. Robin cringed. God, this guy's father must've hated him. Robin's eyes started to scan the page of dark poetry when his computer dinged. 'You've got mail' flashed across the screen. Robin shut Raven's book and rose from his bed. He walked over to the black flatscreen Dell that sat on his desk. Robin clicked on his mail button and up popped a message with no from address. His brow furrowed, might be a virus, but he continued to read it anyway. _

Hello Robin, I trust you are doing well. Recuperating from our last visit? There are still many things you must work on Robin, many things. But you are not my concern anymore, there is another bird I have my eye on. Meet me tonight at midnight on the road you saw me last Robin, and we will discuss my offer, if you do not, then I have some more sinister plans in mind for your dear city.

_Slade_

_WHAT? Robin deleted the message immediately... out of sheer fright and dread. He shook his head, no, Slade was dead. HE WAS DEAD! Robin repeated the phrase over and over in his head. But the harder he tried to fight it, the more gruesome the scenes of Jump City being destroyed. He had to go, even if it was just to prove that Slade was really gone, and that a crazed Jump City inhabitant had sent him this message. _

**End Flashback**

"Robin, I'm glad to see you found enough courage to meet me here." Said a cold voice he knew so well. Robin fought the urge to whip around and start blindly hitting with his bo staff. Instead, he remained completely still, knowing too well the tactics of Slade. A cold, armored hand gripped his shoulder. "Well, well, Robin, I'm glad your time with me taught you at least some self control. But it's still not enough to do my bidding. I need someone else, someone who won't ever flinch under extreme duress." Slade cooed. Anger flared up in him, no, he could never have her, never have her. He spun around and slammed his bo staff into Slade's shoulder. Slade caught it in mid air and with strength Robin never knew Slade possessed, threw him across the road. Robin fell, his head now hanging over the edge of the cliff. He felt Slade press a boot to his back, almost stepping on him. "Now you see Robin," Slade's voice rang in Robin's ears. "The good little boys who prevent evil, always end up losing. And most of them eventually die. I will however, let you live... if you bring her to me." Slade smirked under his mask. Robin narrowed his eyes and rolled out from under Slade.

"YOU WILL NEVER HAVE HER!" He yelled to Slade. He ran up to Slade and swung with his bo staff numerously, every strike being blocked by the enemy.

"On the contrary Robin, of course I will have her. I want her, and I always get what I want." He punched Robin in the stomach, and Robin flew across the deserted road again. He would not let Slade see him down, so he got right back up, never flinching at the pain.

"You didn't get me, or have you forgotten already?" Robin spat at him. Slade chuckled.

"But Robin, I never wanted you, yes I admit that I had to settle for you, at one time, but she has always been my target, always. I have grown to hate you Robin as I hate no other Titan, and that is why I torture you so, but really she is the one with the most power, she is the strongest. Mentally, and when I'm through with her, physically as well." He replied cooly. Robin narrowed his eyes.

"There is no way I will let you have her, no way in HELL!" Robin shouted. Slade folded his hands behind his back.

"Now, now Robin, no need to get angry. I just want the goth, not the Tamaranian. Isn't that one the one your in love with? Or do you have feelings for my new bird as well?" He sneered.

"Don't you ever refer to her as yours! She will never join you! And you will never get her, the Titans will fight you until everyone of us is dead before you can have her!" He shot back, ignoring the comment about Starfire.

"Oh, I think you'll find I can be VERY persuasive Robin." Slade stated. "And besides, I'm not going to have to fight the Titans, because you are going to bring her to me." Robin lifted an eyebrow.

"And why would I do that?" He asked, curious.

"Because, at the moment I have contacted her father, Trigon, and he has found a way to destroy her from the inside out if you don't." He laughed maniacally as Robin's eyes widened behind the mask. "If I can't have her, no one will."

"Why is Trigon answering to you?" Robin spat.

"I have noticed that a certain demon has a weakness for Earth women, I have promised him his own genetic human female farm if he does this." Slade laughed. Robin flinched at this thought, it was so gruesome he could not even fathom it, let alone want to. "So you see Robin, unless you want you precious bird to die, bring her to me in a week, same place, same time." And with this, Slade, the arch enemy of all things good, melted into the shadows, thinking of the fun he would have with his new apprentice. Leaving Robin, crusader for righteousness, trying to figure out a way to betray his best friend.

**PLEASE R&R!!!**


End file.
